


MCU Shenanigans

by LifeRuinedBy5Idiots, NightFlier



Category: Fandoms:Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26379460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeRuinedBy5Idiots/pseuds/LifeRuinedBy5Idiots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightFlier/pseuds/NightFlier
Summary: Mark Ruffalo is a great actor. If only the fans would realize this. It makes him a bit sad to one-upped by the Toms actors. Luckily, his friends are there to cheer him up (and mess with him, 'cause why not).
Relationships: (Mark Ruffalo & Scarlett Johansson)
Kudos: 5





	MCU Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> My friend, LifeRuinedBy5Idiots, sent me this photo and it spiraled into this tiny silly fic. None of the characters are reflective of the actual people's personalities/actions.

One cloudy night a year later... Mark was surprised to find the same woman climbing into his car, “ I can’t give anything to Hiddleston, Ma’am.”

The woman looked at him in shock, “oh no, I don’t care about that inferior Tom anymore. I’m here for you!”

“Really?” Mark asked in spite of himself.

“Yeah! i heard you’re good friends with Tom Holland and I got something for him...” the woman clapped her hands gleefully, not knowing that the sound broke Mark’s sad actor heart.

“Gosh damn it, get out of here!” He yelled and drove off by his lonesome to eat his sadness at Burger King. His meal came with a Spiderman toy. 😢

“I should've just listened to that woman,” Mark thought later that night as he laid in his bed, “maybe if I took the gift, I wouldn’t be in this mess.”

This mess being the Spiderman toy sitting on his bedside table. The small miniature version of his (unknowing) worst nemesis crouched in his signature pose, mockingly staring at him. It angered Mark. How dare this stupid toy mock him! Mark knocked the toy to floor in juvenile anger.

“I have to make this right!” Mark thought as he turned to face his oblivious wife. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep.

_*the next day*_

Mark woke up with a mission. He was going to get that gift from that woman if it’s the last thing he ever did. He hurriedly brushed his teeth, dressed and rushed out of the door with a wave to his family.

As soon as Mark got into his car he realized he had a big problem. He didn't know where the woman lived. He didn't even know where she came from last night.

It’s going to be a long day...   
  


_*some hours later*_

After a bunch of floundering & visiting spider- related places.. ( haunted house, attics, forests), Mark finally realized it’d be best if she came to him and he called up his bai- FRIEND! to chill.  
  


“Oi! Mark, how are ya lad?” 

“Tom! It’s good to see you.” Mark smiled at his ba-BUDDY! “Why don’t you come over and take a seat with me, I wanted to talk to you.”

Tom was curious about why Mark called him to meet, especially since last time Tom had given away huge MCEU spoilers in a group interview. He sat in the only empty chair, a pretty ugly and metal piece of work. 

“All’s going according to plan” Mark mumbled under his breath.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Tom squinted at the strange-looking Mark.

Mark looked at Tom with a smile. It sent chills down Tom’s spine. Something about the smile was unnatural. He squirmed in his chair, moving to stand. Suddenly, clamps snapped around his arms and legs! A maniacal laugh filled the room. Tom looked fearfully at Mark who stood before him rubbing his hands together.

“Yes! Yeeessss!” Mark laughed, “and now we wait”  
  


“ Mark, ya old git!!” Tom shrieked, “spill the tea, what’s this about!”

“I’m sorry but i have been wronged by my Tom coworkers too many times...”

“ How many times?” Tom’s eyes widened.

“ Twice.” Mark declared.

“ Oh yeah, that’s fair...Not!” Tom struggled,“let me out of here!”

“ Wait..” Mark's face became solemn, “ she’s here.“

The fanatic fan lady from earlier jumped out of nowhere- eliciting another shriek from Tom.

“ How’d you find us so fast?” Mark narrowed his eyes “I just posted our location.”

“ I used my fan sense.” She rolled her eyes at the wannabe superhero and turned to Tom, “why didn’t you use your Spidey Sense to know i’m coming?”

“Ya mean my Peter Tingle?” Tom gaped at her, “you know i’m not actually Spiderman...” 🕷🕸  
  


“But- but you have to be! I already hunted down Tobey and Andrew! You’re the only Spiderman left!” The fan lady started to hyperventilate.

“Oh god, this woman is crazy!” Mark realized. Maybe he made a mistake asking Tom to come here after all.

“What did you call me?” The fangirl turned to Mark. Out of seemingly nowhere, she pulled out bulky Hulk gloves. “You know as they always say, Hulk Smash!”

Mark and Tom screamed like little girls.  
  


She took a few steps forward & in their haste to escape, the two guys fell backwards in their chairs. At near tears, they were startled by the LOUD SLOW CLAPS coming from the side.

“ You” Mark breathed out as Scarlett Johansson strutted out of hiding.

“ Me,” she agreed, "nice work, Stephanie. The hulk gloves were a great idea!”

“Thanks, Scar” Stephanie took a bow. Then the two women helped the spluttering guys back up.

Scarlett unlocked Tom from the trap chair and gave Mark a look, “you do not handle pranks well.”

“Ha ha, sorry Tom,” Mark blushed in embarrassment.

Tom ignored him, “ wait a sec... aren’t you Stephanie Beatriz?”

“And the Future She-Hulk, at your service” Stephanie grinned.  
  


"Woah! I love you in Brooklyn 99!" Tom began to fanboy over her.

“Wait a minute! Wait a minute!” Mark yelled, clutching his head, “so all of this was just some elaborate plan to mess with me?”

Tom, Stephanie, and Scarlett shared a look before bursting into laughter. Mark stared at them in confusion. His head hurt from all of his screaming. He missed his wife. He still hated Tom and now his best friend and birthday twin conspired against him.

“Yes.” Scarlett smiled evilly, “after you and Chris Hemsworth decided to prank Tom, I decided to help him get back at you.”

“But-“ Mark stuttered.

Mark thought back to the Burger King worker who gave him his meal. He hadn’t thought anything of it, but he looked suspiciously like Tom. And it was awfully convenient that Stephanie had somehow gotten into his car hours after Scarlett had asked for his car keys.

“You!” Mark yelled pointing the three.

“Us.” Stephanie, Tom and Scarlett laughed.  
  


Mark was nearing a complete mental breakdown 😭 he felt so played with. Stephanie went up to her fellow Hulky actor & patted his salt & pepper head.  
“ There there. i know what will make you feel better.”

_*20 minutes later_

  
The gang was at a junk yard, wielding baseball bats.

“Hey this is pretty therapeutic!” Scarlett hollered as she smashed her phone.

“ Uhm..” Stephanie hesitated to approach the bat- happy celebrity, “I know you’ve been getting some hurtful tweets but maybe destroying ya phone isn’t the best

option.”

“Nah, it’s fine, I’m due for an update,” Scarlett wiped the sweat off her forehead ( Stephanie watched the graceful movement with interest, why are the hot ones always straight?)

“ Mark Smash!” Ruffolo screamed like a dork before hitting a bunch of Hiddleston/ Holland merch, “ thank you so much for this, Steph. I didn’t realize how much i needed this.”

“Hey, take it easy there,” Tom winced as he watched Mark. Then Tom brought his own bat before down on some Spiderman statues.  
  


They’re not just any Spiderman statue but statues of the previous Spider-Men.

“I’m the only Spiderman!” Tom screamed as he smashed the statues, “Miles Morales is the only other valid option!”

Scarlett, Stephanie, and Mark stared worryingly at Tom.

“Uhhh...Tom? You ok there buddy?” Stephanie asked

“Huh? Oh yeah.” Tom played it off cool, but deep down he knew that fans loved him more. Well, other than Miles Morales, but who could love Peter Parker more than Miles? Nobody.  
  


 _Ha, child actors,_ Mark thought nostalgically ( being old enough to classify Tom as a child). _They all a bit off the rails._ His back straightened as he came up with an idea, “ hey! the anniversary of your 1st spiderman film is coming up, isn’t it Tom?”

“ Yeah....” Tom took a break from smashing old Spidermen memorabilia. 

“ Well, how about our Prank Squad gives Andrew Garfield and Toby McCguire a visit. Just to remind them who’s the Spiderboss now?” Mark grinned charitably. 

Stephanie snorted. “ First, we gotta come up with a name better than “ Prank Squad.”

“ I vote the Scarlett Squad!” Everyone looks at Johansson in exasperation “What?! i brought us all together in the first place!”   
  


"Erm, that may need to be up for a group vote," Mark suggested. 

“Who ever said you were a part of the Scarlett Squad Mark?” Tom challenged Mark.

Mark looked at Tom in shock. “Seriously?"

“Haha, just kidding. Let’s go show those guys what a real Spiderman can do!” Tom ran out of the junk yard.

Where was he running to? No one knew, they hadn’t come up with a plan yet. They just let the kid run off without saying a word.

**Author's Note:**

> So... neither my friend and I know how Brits talk but I think we did pretty good job overall with Tom XD


End file.
